


Thinking 'Bout Love

by Crickett_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Harry, Sad Draco Malfoy, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: Of course they had a fight again, it was always the same fight.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Thinking 'Bout Love

_**Guess we caught up with telling a lie** _

_**Now you're leaving me lonely** _

_**I could get in my car and get drunk at some bar** _

_**But that was the old me** _

Harry watched as Draco walked through the floo, it wasn’t the first time that he watched the blond leave him. With tears in his eyes and knots in his stomach he walked towards the stairs, he needed to get out of here. 

_**Remember the night that we slept on the floor** _

_**And you told me you loved me** _

_**But you don't ever think 'bout that** _

_**It's kinda like a light went off** _

_**And now you're deadset on giving me up** _

_**Talking like we're so far gone and** _

_**There ain't no use stitching it up** _

Pictures taunt him as he walked up the stairs towards their.. No his bedroom. There was the one that they took right after he said I love you for the first time. It was right after they lost to Luna and Neville at exploding snaps. Harry pulled his boyfriend into a kiss and said it while chuckling on his lips. He replied ‘Of course you do.’ Then later that night he said it back as he worshiped Harry’s body.

Of course they had a fight again, it was always the same fight. Why couldn’t he see that Harry loves him, it doesn’t matter about his past. What matters is how Draco makes him feel, how his eyes sparkle when Harry tells him he is beautiful, the wrinkle in his nose when he pouts, or the way after they make love he clings to him like he would leave at any moment. Harry has never left him, it was always the other way around. Maybe he should just forget it and let it go, but he can’t because he is in love.

_**We could do the long haul** _

_**We could ride it out** _

_**I know the ride's rough, but try us** _

_**You're just thinking 'bout tomorrow** _

He stood in his closet where Draco’s clothes still hung, he wanted to bury his head in a shirt just to smell him. There have been many times that Draco has left but why does this time seem final. Each time he said that Harry should find someone who was better than him, someone that he wouldn’t fight with, that his family would support. He has pleaded and begged that it didn’t matter because he loves Draco and there is no one else he wants.

_**Remember the lake when it started to rain, babe** _

_**And I just held you** _

_**Bet you don't even think 'bout that** _

_**It's kinda like a light went off** _

_**And now you're deadset on giving me up** _

Harry appeared outside of Rainbow Wands pub, it was pouring down rain. Thinking about that time they stayed at a cabin in scotland. He thought that Draco would have hated to get wet but he surprised him as always and they played out in the rain. They laughed, chased and danced until they both were shivering. After a warm bath they sat in front of the fire with a cup of tea while Draco read to him.

He stepped into the pub and cast a quick warming and dying spell. The pub was full tonight, of course it would be and he wondered how long would it be until someone noticed him. He sat down at the bar and ordered a firewhisky as he let the music flow over him. What is he doing here? This is the last place he should be. 

_**Talking like we're so far gone and** _

_**There ain't no use stitching it up** _

_**We could do the long haul** _

_**We could ride it out** _

_**I know the ride's rough, but try us** _

_**You're just thinking 'bout tomorrow** _

_**I'm just thinking 'bout love** _

_**I'm just thinking 'bout love** _

After three drinks he turns around and sees someone he didn’t expect to see. Draco slow dancing with a stranger. His heart was in his throat, the man had dark hair and olive skin. Of course he would, because Draco wanted to be with him. Before he could help himself he strides over to the dance floor and stands in front of them.

“May I cut in?” Draco’s head popped up from the other man’s shoulder, his grey eyes glossy. He nodded and the other man huffed and walked away. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco pulling him flush with him. 

“What are you doing here Potter?” Draco played with the younger man’s hair as he spoke, subconsciously because he always did when they were dancing.

“You said I needed to find someone else so here I am.” Green eyes bore into gray, there was the nose wrinkle. 

“Worked fast didn’t you. It was almost like you didn’t want me.” Draco stuck his nose in the air, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. He dipped the blond and pulled him closer in, thankful for the dancing lessons that Draco made them go to. 

“Oh I do want you Draco, you know that. Why are you here? Missing me already? I saw the man you were dancing with. Look familiar Draco?” The younger man bit his lip as he spinned Draco around the dance floor, seeing the Malfoy mask crack.

“You wish you were as good looking as he was.” Draco laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, as Harry’s hand slid down to rest just above his arse. 

“You don’t even know his name. Why do you continue to do this? You know that we are meant to be together. It doesn’t matter that you don’t think that you are good enough. I love you and if you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don’t love me I will leave you right now. You can go back and dance with someone you don’t even know his name and I will go home and pack up everything for you.” 

_**It's kinda like a light went off** _

_**And now you're deadset on giving me up** _

_**Talking like we're so far gone and** _

_**There ain't no use stitching it up** _

_**We could do the long haul** _

_**We could ride it out** _

_**I know the ride's rough, but try us** _

“You know that this is crazy Harry, we do this every time. You should just let me go, you deserve to be happy.” Harry stopped dancing and cupped Draco’s cheeks, his thumbs caressing the tears that are now falling.

“Tell me you don’t love me Draco Malfoy. Tell me that when you wake up every morning and you look at me with those gray eyes and make fun of my hair, that there isn’t love in your eyes. Or every night you make me go to bed because you can’t sleep without me. Are you saying all of that was a lie? You can sleep without me? You can wake up every morning and not see my crazy hair. Because I know I can’t wake up every morning and see that peaceful look on your face, and there is no way that I can go to sleep without your cold feet on mine. Just give in, we will fight but if you will finally admit that you truly love me and stop waiting for me to stop loving you because it’s not going to happen.”

“It’s not that simple!” Draco ran out of the back door Harry followed right behind him right into the pouring rain. 

“Draco wait! It can be that simple. It could always be that simple. Now tell me that you don’t love me and I’ll leave.” Draco pulled at his hair and screamed.

“FINE! I BLOODY LOVE YOU! Is that what you wanted. I can’t sleep without you and if I can’t see that rats nest every morning, what's the bloody point!!” Harry smiled and crushed their lips together. 

“Yes that is what I wanted to hear.” He said in between kisses. Rain coming down harder now knowing what was rain and what was tears. “Fuck Draco do you know why I begged you to go out tonight? Why I begged you to come home on time.” Harry moved away from Draco looking deeply into his grey eyes. 

Draco just shook his head , his hands clenched onto his jacket keeping him close. Harry gently pulled away, he slowly went down in one knee.

A gasp made him look up and smile as Draco shook his head as his hands slapped over his mouth. 

“This was supposed to be indoors at our favorite restaurant but you had to be difficult. Marry me Draco Malfoy stop thinking and just marry me!”

_**You're just thinking 'bout** _

_**I'm just thinking 'bout** _

_**I'm just thinking 'bout love** _

The rain continued to pour as Harry was still on bended knee waiting for Dracos answer. Seconds passed by but it felt more like hours. 

“Draco?” Harry said as he felt tears burn his eyes. He has to say yes.

The blond tackled him to the ground, as he crushed their lips together. Teeth clanked, tongues caressed,moans escaped. This was not the way he pictured Draco saying yes. On the ground in an alleyway in the pouring rain. 

“Is that a yes?” Harry said when he pulled away brushing the wet blond hair out of Draco’s face. 

“YES!”

Harry pulled him down for another kiss. Draco pushes him away playfully and pulls them up. 

“Now put my ring on me and take me home. I'm freezing. You are going to order in food right, I’m starving and then later you are going to make love to me.” Draco holds out his hand. 

Harry rolled his eyes and placed the simple platinum band on his fiancée finger. 

“Whatever you say, Draco.” He cups his face and places a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I love you Harry.” Draco said as he pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you too, Draco. Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I hope that you liked this little fic! I had a lot of fun writing it! This is one of my favorite songs! This is a I've had on replay for days!
> 
> Thinking Bout Love by Wild Rivers
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


End file.
